


Alone

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Parker is good at self-care, Precious Peter Parker, Sundays are relax days, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 20 of Spooktober 2020
Series: Spooktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 3





	Alone

Peter loves talking to people, always have and always will. He loves being around people but sometimes he needs to have alone time.

Sundays are his ‘Peter time’.

He will catch up on schoolwork, bake, watch movies, read books, build a lego set, do skincare, basically whatever he wants to do.

It’s his time to relax and reset himself. It’s how he keeps from having a sensory overload and losing control over his strength.

It’s essential.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
